1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof and in particular, to a light emitting device or the like, which uses a solid-state light-emitting element such as a light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a light emitting device using a solid-state light-emitting element, for example, a light emitting diode has been proposed. As this type of light emitting device, a device obtaining white light in a pseudo manner has been proposed. The light emitting device which emits white light in this manner can be used as, for example, a light source for a backlight of a liquid crystal display device, a light source for lighting, or the like.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-010749, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-116131, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-274010, and the like, light emitting devices are described in which a phosphor layer that contains a phosphor which is excited with the luminescence wavelength of a light emitting diode is provided outside the light emitting diode and white light can be obtained in a pseudo manner by combination of luminescence (excitation light) of the light emitting diode and luminescence (wavelength conversion light) from the phosphor.
The light emitting devices described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-010749, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-116131, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-274010, and the like each have a multilayer structure, in which the outside of the light emitting diode is three layers or more, whereby a manufacturing process is complicated, thereby becoming a factor for an increase in cost. Also, the light emitting devices described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-010749, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-116131, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-274010, and the like each have a multilayer structure, in which the outside of the light emitting diode is three layers or more, whereby the more the number of layers, the more light extraction efficiency is reduced.